


Zapiera dech w piersiach

by luna666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noworoczne życzenia Mary i Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapiera dech w piersiach

Wszyscy krzyknęli, gdy zegar wybił północ i unieśli swoje kieliszki, zastanawiając się co przyniesie nowy rok. Wszyscy, oprócz Sherlocka, który sączył leniwie alkohol.

\- Tak, tak, hurra, Nowy Rok, to takie cudowne i magiczne…

Mary uśmiechnęła się, słysząc jego mamrotanie. Czuła, jak obejmujący ją John zaczyna chichotać.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochany - cmoknęła Watsona w policzek. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i złożył pocałunek na jej ustach.

Oboje zaczęli się śmiać, gdy Sherlock jęknął, bo oto nadszedł moment na składanie sobie życzeń. Rozmawiała z Panią Hudson, gdy John wymieniał uprzejmości z Holmesem. Nie przysłuchiwała się temu, co mówią, ale obserwowała swojego narzeczonego, gdy zaczął się śmiać po słowach detektywa, który sam trochę chichotał. Zastanawiała się chwilę, co takiego mogli sobie mówić, ale szybko porzuciła tą myśl, bo podeszła do niej Molly.

Sherlock był ostatni. Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy składała mu życzenia.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło. Ujęła jego ręce i pocałowała go grzecznościowo w policzek. - Cóż, tobie mogę życzyć tylko spraw… nie będę ci życzyć Johna, bo chcę, aby czasem bywał w domu - zaśmiała się cicho.

Holmes uśmiechał się, gdy mówiła. Chyba nie tylko ona się zdziwiła, gdy pochylił się, aby pocałować jej policzek.

\- Uśmiechaj się - szepnął ostro. Jego głos nagle stał się lodowaty. - Tak, aby John nie wiedział co ci mówię. Ma być nieświadomy, tak jak twoich kłamstw.

Aż cała się spięła, mimo to zachowała zachowała zimną krew. Sherlock kontynuował, mówił szybko i cicho, a jego słowa bolały. Czuła się jakby uszło z niej całe powietrze.

\- Wiem, że coś ukrywasz. Nie wiem jeszcze tylko co. Wiem, że wtedy, gdy wróciłem, John został porwany nie ze względu na mnie, a ze względu na ciebie. Och, musiałaś kogoś bardzo zdenerwować. Tylko co takiego… w tym momencie to nie ważne, ale w końcu się dowiem. I uwierz mi, jeżeli którykolwiek z twoich sekretów może go zranić, skrzywdzić, albo narazić na niebezpieczeństwo, w żaden sposób nie będziesz mogła mnie powstrzymać. Powiem mu prawdę, dla jego własnego dobra - musnął ustami jej skórę i odsunął się z uśmiechem. - Wszystkiego najlepszego…

Wymusiła uśmiech, a Sherlock odszedł bez słowa.

\- Co takiego ci powiedział? - spytał John, gdy podszedł do niej.

Spojrzała na narzeczonego, zmuszała się do uśmiechu. Co miała mu powiedzieć?

\- Że mam trzymać rączki na kołderce, bo seks cię za bardzo rozprasza na sprawach - zażartowała.

\- Ej, Sherlock, bez takich! - krzyknął John wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Gnojek… ale nie mów, co powiedział naprawdę. Widzę, że zaparło ci dech w piersiach - zaśmiał się.

Tak… to dobre określenie. Dopiero teraz pozwoliła sobie na spokojny oddech.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, zanim ktokolwiek powie coś o Mary, że hejtuję. Albo zanim ktoś powie "yay, hejtujesz ją"
> 
> No właśnie nie hejtuję. Jestem absolutnie zachwycona tym, jaka jest w serialu. Sherlock, John i Mary to moje OT3.
> 
> Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że uważam, że coś ukrywa i dlatego pozwoliłam sobie napisać tego fica.


End file.
